The Shopkins Movie
The Shopkins Movie is the first movie in the Shopkins Fan franchise. Plot The film follows the plot of the web series Shopkins, focusing in the small town of Shopville. It begins when Apple Blossom (voiced by Erika Harlacher), a green apple, welcomes the kids to Shopville and tells them they are having a big party for a new friend. After the sun comes up, a Shoppie in a party dress named Rainbow Kate (Tara Strong) wakes up and cheerfully says "hello" to the kids. Then Apple's Shopville friends tell the kids the party they are having in the Small Mart is for Jessicake, a new friend who helped everyone dress up for a circus. Kooky Cookie (voiced by Cassandra Lee), a chocolate chip cookie, needs the kids to help him and the others get everything ready for the Shopkins party. After the Shopville friends eat breakfast in the Chef Club, Peppa-Mint (voiced by Kate Murphy), an ice cream themed Shoppie, picks up a list of things to do: build a stage for a big music show, put up the decorations, make snacks and make up a dance and a new song. Then Yvonne Scone (voiced by Cassandra Lee), a scone, says Tocky Cuckoo Clock (voiced by Doug Erholtz), a German cuckoo clock, would be her duet and sing about being a gardener. But as she sings about it, Yvonne suddenly loses her voice and everyone remembers that the party is on Friday morning. Everyone is delighted that Yvonne could tap her feet and shake, besides sing. But Kooky, thinking Jessicake is not friendly, sits on a broken tree log and worried that he is not used to meeting new people. Apple reminds him that Jessicake is a new friend who helped everyone dress up like clowns for a circus. Then Kooky remembers that Apple's family came to visit Apple in Shopville and meet him and Yvonne. Apple tells Peppa-Mint how his best friend is upset. After telling Kooky an important way to meet new people, Peppa-Mint needs the Shopville friends to help get everything ready for the party. So they all get started. Meanwhile, in Trash Town, an evil fly named Blow Fly (voiced by Ryan Cooper), who lives with his sidekick, Trash-A-Pillar (voiced by Ryan Cooper), a orange caterpillar, looks through an orb and sees the friends in Shopville decorating Small Mart for Jessicake. Then he tells Trash-A-Pillar if Kooky causes more trouble, they will get rid of him and destroy Shopville before Jessicake shows up. Blow Fly and Trash-A-Pillar jump onto a broomstick and fly off to Shopville. Blow Fly and Trash-A-Pillar land in Shopville and meet everyone, including Rainbow Kate. Kooky is devastated that Shopville will be destroyed and realizes that Blow Fly and Trash-A-Pillar are going to kill him if he gets caught on Blow Fly's property. Trash-A-Pillar warns everyone that his boss is an evil villain and reminds them that he will turn all of them into slaves, using mind-controlling helmets, and rule the world. After Blow Fly and Trash-A-Pillar leave to alert Jessicake, it is dance time and a new dance friend named Phil Vischer comes over to join the Shopville friends for the party and teaches them a dance called "The Jump." After that, Peppa-Mint asks him if he would like to stay over night and help everyone get the party ready. After putting things together, Phil and the friends help Yvonne and Tocky make a Shopkins poster and put a curtain together to build the stage. When they are all finished, Peppa-Mint checks off putting up the decorations, building the stage and making snacks. Tocky makes up a dance called "Razzle Dazzle" and everyone stands up and dances with her. But when the dance ends, saying "thank you" to everyone causes Tocky to have a nosebleed and yell for help. Peppa-Mint tells her when friends get a bloody nose, they should always use a tissue to help their nose feel better. While moving folded chairs in front of the stage, Kooky then meets a pretty girl named Macy Macaron (voiced by Jennifer Lopez), a Shoppie who is very beautiful and nice. Kooky tells her that the party they are having in Small Mart is for Jessicake. Phil and the friends meet her and tell Macy that Kooky is not used to meeting new people. Macy reminds Kooky that Jessicake is very friendly by singing a song: "When You Make Yourself A Friend." After that, Kooky alerts her that Blow Fly is not nice and warns her that if he causes trouble, Blow Fly and Trash-A-Pillar will kill him and destroy Shopville. Category:Movies